Administrative and "Core" research support is requested for a Center for Research on Mental Retardation and Related Aspects of Human Development which encompasses six research divisions. These include the Behavioral Sciences, where the emphasis will be on the training of the severely retarded, and study of the "mediated transfer process" in language techniques such as "errorless learning" to develop new educational strategies capable of being applied rapidly and on a large scale. The Biochemistry Unit will focus on the structure and metabolim of brain lipids and carbohydrates and on their disturbances in disorders associated with mental retardation. The Genetics Unit will improve techniques for the prenatal detection of metabolic and chromosome disorders and neural tube defects. The Clinical Research Unit provides the opportunity for long-term interdisciplinary studies designed to improve diagnosis and therapy of mentally retarded persons. The Neuropathology Unit will study the developmental pathology of the human nervous system and of the nervous system in animal models of human disease. The Social Science Program will emphasize research designed to facilitate effective planning of services for mentally retarded persons, with emphasis on the process of deinstitutionalization and on the effective application of recent advances in educational techniques.